


falling from such great heights

by theswearingkind



Category: A Pop Opera, Bare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-27
Updated: 2006-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't always start with a bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling from such great heights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Big Damn Table prompt #29, birth. Title from The Postal Service.

“You’re so hot,” Jason whispers, and trails his lips down Peter’s throat, nipping lightly at the pulse under the skin.                     

Peter smiles into the dark, rubbing his hands across Jason’s back in long, slow strokes, chest-to-chest in the blackness of their room, shirts and shoes off, denim-covered legs tangled together.  “I’m going to assume you mean temperature,” he says, low, laughing a little.  “Because I think when it comes to being hot, you’ve definitely got the advantage.”

Jason shakes his head, eyelashes tickling over Peter’s jawline.  “Nah.  You win.” 

“And why is that?”

Jason catches Peter’s eye.  “Because.  I said so.”

Peter laughs again, and the vibrations rumble through their bodies.  “That’s your logic?  I said so?  Okay then, _Mom_.”

“Is yours any better?”

“Uh, yeah.  Every girl in this place agrees with me.  Probably a couple of the guys, too.”

“Don’t care what they think,” Jason mumbles, hooking his fingers through Peter’s belt loops, tugging their hips a little closer together, and Peter’s breath catches in his throat, because that’s something new.  “…I like _you_.”

Peter doesn’t say anything back, and for a second Jason thinks he’s done something wrong, scared Peter off.  But then he feels hands in his hair and lips on his throat, and he can’t stop smiling when Peter says, a little shaky, “ _Jason_.  I—I like you, too.”

 


End file.
